A Wish Upon A Star
by SPYforYOU
Summary: The flock all has wishes. They just never thought they'd come true. Be careful what you wish for, because it just might come true.
1. Meteor Shower

**I really shouldn't be starting a new story, not when I have another big chapter story going on, that I barley update. But this has been stuck in my head scince forever and I had to get it out before someone else did. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: The idea is all mine. The characters are not. Well at least not Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angle.

* * *

**

We all sat gazing at the stars. Fang gently pulled my shoulders back so I was leaning on his chest. I looked around and blushed, still not used to public affection. I slowly relaxed and looked up again.

"There's Orion's Belt," Nudge said, proudly pointing up at the sky.

"Well I see the Big Dipper," Angle said not wanting to be out done.

"Well I see you," said Iggy in an attempt at humor.

"Not funny Iggy," said Fang deadpanned, and everyone laughed.

I remembered the time when Jeb sat us all down and tried to teach us the constellations. That didn't work out to good. We all ended up trying to see who could reach them the first. Those were the days.

Suddenly a bright streak of light flew by in the sky, filling it with the light of day.

"Look Gazzy, look!" yelled Nudge excitedly, making him drop the bomb he was holding.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and bickering ensued.

"Guys, here it comes again," said Total. Once more it happened and soon the sky was filled with shooting stars. Or were they falling? The meteor shower was beautiful, and even Nudge and Gazzy stopped their bickering to watch.

Until Gazzy said, "I wonder if we could make an explosion like that." I groaned, but still had a smile on my face. Gazzy will be Gazzy.

"You got to admit, It's pretty amazing," I said out loud.

"Ehh…" Iggy said.

"No Iggy, you've never seen anything like this," I argued.

"If you've never seen it once, you've seen it a thousand times," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You know, one of my magazines says that you can wish on shooting stars," said Nudge breaking the awkward silence.

"You have got to stop buying her that junk," I said to Fang. He simply shrugged and smiled.

"Well then, I want to be leader of a Flock," said Angel. I stiffened, and I could feel Fang tense up behind me too. I breathed out slowly and tried to let the comment slid. Angel was an odd kid.

"I want to have enough money to have enough money to buy all the clothes I want. No, actually, I want to be a famous fashion designer," bubbled Nudge excitedly, like her wish would really come true.

I realized I was hearing my flocks wildest hopes and dreams. And while I could have guessed some of them, I was touched. And interested.

"I want my eyesight back," muttered Iggy bitterly. I looked at him sadly; I'd never know the full extent of his pain. But I was also filled with remorse, that the Doctor could fix his eyes but I wouldn't take the risk.

"Well I want to be just like Iggy," Gazzy was quick to say. I smiled at that, knowing how close those two were.

Iggy blushed and turned away. "Thanks Gazzy," he mumbled. But I could see that smile he was trying to hide.

"What do you want?" Fangs husky voice whispered from behind me.

"I want a normal life, no wings allowed. No School allowed. No erasers or any other life threatening thing allowed," I said firmly. All I felt were kisses along my neck in response. I shivered in pleasure, and then pushed him away. "Fang stop," I whispered. He smirked at me, but let me go.

"What do you want?" Nudge asked Fang.

"Hmmm… lemme think," he said and dramatically started tapping his chin and scratching his head.

We all laughed, but then I thought, _what a clever way for Fang to avoid the question.

* * *

_

**Please review. I'd really appreciate it. And I will always reply to your review if it's a logged in one. Thanks!**


	2. Gazzy

**Here's the second Chapter! I have all done up to chapter four. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maxy Ridy. You no sue me :P**

**Gasman POV:**

I turned over and smashed my fist over my alarm clock. I turned over and snuggled deeper into my blankets. Until my covers were ripped off.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and shot up trying to grab my blanket back. Except that I couldn't see anything. Were my eyes open? I poked where my eye was, and was met by a jellowy substance. "Owww!" I yelped and cradled my eye that I just poked. Why couldn't I see?

Oh chizz, the wish must have come true. I started to panic. The blackness was threatening to take over me and I gripped the bed for something stable to hold. I couldn't see! I freaking couldn't see! My breath came in short gasps until I forced myself to calm down.

"Come on Gas-Pants, get the heck up!" whined a young girls voice. I whipped around to the source of sound.

"Angel?" I asked reflexively.

"Who's that?" the girl said. "I'm your sister dumbo. Ange, remember," and with that, something conked onto my head that I figured was her fist. What the heck was going on? I mean, I'm not stupid, I figured out that my wish had come true, but what happened to the rest of the flock? I hadn't wished them away. I felt around for the little girl, and grabbed her. She yelped in surprise, but then took my hand and led my somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, P. Gas, you're getting stupider every day. The bathroom, duh. You _do_ shower and brush right? She said in one breath. Then she shoved me into the bathroom and I heard her walk down stairs. This was absolutely horrible. How was I going to find the rest of the flock if I was blind? And how did Iggy manage to build bombs, eat, fight, and essentially live? My respect for him grew. I stepped into the shower and quickly finished. I slowly felt my new body. I was slightly repulsed with the knowledge that O was touching Iggy's body, but I had to be able to walk in his tall form. This body was totally unfamiliar to me and I felt awkward.

I slowly trudged downstairs and noticed that I could hear absolutely everything, from their fish breathing to the air flowing from the vents. I was able visualize the paths they made and followed the air currents downstairs to the table.

"Good morning son. Still able to navigate with your blindness I see," a man with a deep voice asked. I assumed he was my father.

"Hey P. Gas, pass the pancakes," said Ange. I could feel the vibrations from her jumping up and down in her chair.

"Sure thing," I said absent mindedly. I still needed to find my real family.

"Hon, stop moving," said the father.

"Hey, I can't help my ADHD!" she exclaimed, and another woman said, "Oh yes, have you taken your medicine?" I presumed her to be the mom. They all seemed nice enough, but they weren't the flock. I had to find them somehow. Even with Iggy's blindness. The blindness that was mine now.


	3. Angel

**Oh yea, don't you love the power of super fast updating. I personally love this chapter because I love the characters I made, but also I felt a little weird writing Angle as a leader, but then I really loved it.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own MR, J.P does. (Don't you guys love my little abbreviations!)**

**Angel POV: **

I already knew what had happened. Maybe our lives had taken a good turn, or this was Itex's way of saying sorry. But I didn't care, I loved it! I had walked around the E house, looking at the flock. _My_ flock. Gosh, I loved saying it.

There was K-C, who was 16, brown haired and HOT! He was part bald eagle, with lovely brown and white wings. He had super speed on his wings and on the ground. He was most like Max.

Next there was Hima, who was like an eraser, except instead of turning into a wolf she could turn into a tiger. She was 17, my age, K-C's girlfriend, and apparently my best friend. Her brown skin gave away her Indian heritage. She was most like Nudge.

Then came Luna, part snowy owl. She was 14, and in her own world, with the ability to heal others. Her almost translucent skin made her seem frail and sickly, but from Hima's dreams I could tell she was the exact opposite. She was like a combination of me and Fang, silent and in her own world, but sweet but deadly like me when I was younger.

Lastly were the twins Bean and Dean, the two 7 year old boys who had the ability to control weather, but only together. They looked like two angles, and were both part cheetah. With their tails, ears, and whiskers they looked like they were wearing a cute Halloween costume. They also both loved bombs. They were both like Iggy and Gazzy.

Yea, I read their minds and yea, I snooped in their rooms, but how else would I know about my flock? I had to be prepared for the morning.

The only thing that really shocked me was my age difference; I didn't know why I was suddenly 17. I was an older version of myself. My face had angled out, but my chest had stayed mostly flat. I still had my corn rowed hair, but it looked great on me. My eyes had a hard look to them, like they were two pieces of cold ice. I didn't like that. I wanted to be loving and fierce, like Max. Not a dictator. I lay back in bed, readying myself for when they would wake up.

An hour later I heard the shower going and I crept downstairs. I started breakfast and Bean and Dean appeared at the table when I turned. They were so adorable. No wonder Max babied me all the time, I just couldn't help myself.

I felt myself fall into the leaders place perfectly. It just clicked with me and I leaned down to kiss them both on the head. They were too tired to say anything, but I know both were thinking, _Ewww, girls have cooties._

I laughed at their thoughts and they scowled, so identical you couldn't tell who was who. Then Hima came thundering down chased by K-C. Both were laughing and red in the face. K-C's hair dripping wet. I scrunched my face up at their inappropriate thoughts. Okay erase that, K-C was more like Iggy with his R-rated thoughts. Even Max and Fang didn't do that!

Everyone sat at the table and we ate eggs and toast with strawberry jam.

"Hey, where's Luna?" I asked. The first thing I ever said to _my_ flock. I liked the sound of that.

Hima was the first to answer. "Ya know, doing the usual. Trying to grow weird plants and rescuing injured animals back in the woods."

I shook I my head like this was indeed the usual.

"Can we-" said Bean.

"-Play Hide and Go Tag?" finished Dean. It was pretty weird, them completing sentences for each other, without even being able to read minds.

"Yea, sure," I said easily. I could spend the first day with the flock, seeing how they worked, and then we could go and defeat Itex.

"Yay!" they both cheered at the same time. K-C was thinking of ways to get Hima alone.

"Hima will be my partner!" I said quickly, and looked pointedly at K-C.

"No fair, you knew what I was thinking!" he exclaimed.

"First call first serve," I smirked at him and he smiled, unaffected.

"Game on," he growled playfully and he chased after me. Hima, Dean, and Bean followed after us leaving the table unclean.

I saw Luna emerge from the forest, her eyes keenly following every one of our movements. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Then a smile broke out on her face and she flew over to join the game too.

"You have to count first looser!" I yelled happily at K-C and for the first time I understood the true meaning of happiness. I had everything I ever wanted, and even though my other family wasn't here, I felt for the first time that I could live without them; that I didn't need them. I wouldn't go looking for the flock, I didn't need to. Hima, K-C, Luna, Bean and, and Dean were all the family I needed.


	4. Iggy

**This one was fairly easy. As you can guess, leaving the house won't be so easy for Iggy later as it is now. And another thing, the chapters aren't posted in any particular order. They are just posted in the way I wrote them (according to interest). Maybe I'll fix it into a specific order after I got all the flock up. **

**Disclaimer: Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wish you were mine.**

* * *

Iggy POV:

I could see! I could freaking see! I opened my eyes and the color made my head swim. The world was so beautiful and I was too weak to take it in all at once. My eyes burned from the light, but I kept staring anyways. I felt tears and I quickly wiped them away. Didn't want any of the flock to see or they'd never let me hear then end of it.

I slowly sat up. My hand eye coordination was a little off, but I'd get used to it. It was like I was born again. The first step I took was wobbly and unsure, but as I made my way to the bathroom I grew steadier and surer on my own feet. Boy, I couldn't wait to tell the flock. They'd freak! But first I had to see my own face. Yea that sounded conceded, but I was blind since I was five, I wanted to see if Fang was lying and I really was ugly.

My first thought was, boy was I tall. Then, whoa my hair does look like I got electrified. My third thought was, dude am I ever so glad I got my ear pierced. I looked sick!

I looked around the bathroom slowly. Was this really how our house looked? I don't think so. The bathroom was way to clean. And the house was way to quiet. Where was I? My heart pounded loudly against my ribs, and I could feel the blood rush up to my head. I quietly stalked downstairs, my senses on high alert.

I turned to the fridge for any clue of who lived here and why he was here. As he looked, his eyes grew wide. Pictures of him as a little and two unfamiliar grownups were stuck to the fridge. Then school pictures and random drawings that dated two years back.

"No," he whispered. This couldn't be happening. Iggy shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm in a dream," he muttered and pinched himself. Nope, he felt the pain.

And then he saw the post-it note of the fridge. It read:

_Dear Griffin,_

_We hope you are feeling okay after the surgery. You can take the day off, mom already called the school. I wish I could have stayed home with you, but we both have work. We'll see you around 4:00. _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

Iggy had enough common sense to figure out by know, that somehow his wish he made last night had come true. Well this isn't that bad, I mean, worse things have happened. All I have to do is find the rest of the flock. I know what they wished for, and I can see. How hard can it be?

He was about to leave when he turned back to the note. Iggy felt partially guilty, but these were the parents who wanted to sell him to the circus when he first found them in Virginia! So without another glance back, he walked out the door and took off into the sky.

* * *

**This chapter took me just five minutes for me to crank out, so it may be crappy. Sorry, I was brain dead. It's like 2:30 right now. Urghhh...**


	5. Nudge

**Since I can't buy this, I don't own.

* * *

**

**Nudge POV: **

My pajamas too soft. Wayyy too soft. That was the first thing I noticed. My eyes shot open and I scanned the unfamiliar room around me with my sharp eyes. I took in the size, the over flowing closet and the bed. I was in some kind of mansion.

I turned over and looked at my table. It was over flowing with papers and I grabbed one. I read the designs and my eyes widened. The designs were absolutely amazing! I sprang out of my bed and grabbed another handful of papers. It was a mix of unfinished designs and crumpled Algebra 1 homework.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I squealed happily and skipped all around my room. I threw my designs like confetti and jumped up and down on the bed. "Wheee!" I yelled so over come with happiness. I flopped back on my bed.

I have to tell the flock! I jumped out of the bed and opened the door. I ran down the stairs, but still wasn't on ground level. Again I ran down a flight of stairs and still I wasn't on ground level. Oh gosh, how big is this house!

"Max! Iggy! Fang!" I yelled to the seemingly empty house. Suddenly two doors opened. Two older guys' heads stuck out. Who the heck were these guys?

"Who in sam heck are you yelling for?" asked one guy in a seemingly high pitched voice.

Another boy, around 17, gawfed and said, "I bet they're her previous boyfriend, considering how she attracts them like honey."

"Hey!" I said, suddenly feeling defensive even though I didn't even know these people.

Suddenly another guy, hug and muscular, stormed down the stairs and ran towards me. Instinctively, I slipped into a defensive crouch and did a scissor kick at his shins. He came straight down, like a sack of bricks. Then he popped right back up and pulled me into a strong hug.

"Hey Tiff!" He ruffled my hair. "How's my favorite lil' sis?" he asked in his booming voice. I squinted uncertainly up at him.

"Hey, what about us!" asked the other two boys behind me.

"You guys aren't girls. We only have one girl, we gotta protect her!"

Then they both laughed. "The way… the way she took you down, dude that was sad!" He was laughing so hard, he could barely finish his sentence.

Then the big one ran towards them and they started to tussle on the ground. I stared uncertainly at them. I still had my wings, but the flock wasn't here, and I had a different family.

"Guys!" I yelled and all three shot up like soldiers. "Umm… what are we supposed to be doing today?" I asked uncertainly.

"Well, The Duke over here just came back from his army death sentence, and we're supposed be spending time together as a family." They looked at me curiously as if to see if I was all right. I had to act more normal, like I had lived with them.

Then The Duke turned and said, "Hey! I love serving in the army." Then all three thundered down stairs and The Duke dragged me with them.

"Hey, by the way, thanks for buying us the house. Your design thing really pays girl!" said The Duke. They all spoke in odd ghetto slang and it made me smile. Wait…did he just say that I bought the house? I freaking had enough money to buy a mansion! Just then I realized… Holy crap! The flock wasn't here because of the wish. The one I made on the shooting star last night.

Think Nudge, think. What had they wished for? Max wished for no wings, Iggy wished to see, Angel for her own flock, Gazzy wished to be exactly like Iggy, and I wasn't sure what Fang wished for. Angel would be the easiest. She'd probably be the at the E-house.

I could just leave, but these guys seemed to like me so much. It couldn't hurt too much to stay a couple extra days. I mean, what harm could it do? I'm sure no one will die. I'll just hang with these guys until I make a real plan.

* * *

** I was really busy, so i didn't edit this at all. I'm really sorry!**


End file.
